ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Mage/Equipment Guide
__TOC__ Things to look for in equipment: * Blue Magic Skill increases the damage of all Blue Magic, the accuracy of magical Blue Magic, and your ability to learn higher-level spells. * Accuracy increases the accuracy of physical Blue Magic. ** Dexterity increases Accuracy, though the bonus to Critical Hits does not seem to affect physical Blue Magic. * Strength increases the damage of physical Blue Magic. * Intelligence increases the damage and accuracy of most magical Blue Magic. * Charisma increases the damage and accuracy of some magical Blue Magic. * Magic Attack Bonus increases the damage of magical Blue Magic. * Mind increases the effect of healing Blue Magic. * Attack does not affect the damage of physical Blue Magic, but does improve melee damage and weapon skills. * Evasion is useful for soloing. * Defense is useful for soloing and tanking at low levels. * Enmity is useful for tanking at low levels. Weapons A Blue Mage should usually have a Sword as their primary weapon, as the accuracy of physical spells depends on the accuracy of the weapon. 1: Wax Sword (1.6/1.93) 7: Sapara (2.29/2.61) 7: Xiphos (2.11/2.43) 10: Royal Archer's Sword (2.63) 13: Scimitar (3.31/3.65) 13: Brass Xiphos (3.16/3.51) 18: Fire Sword (4.0/4.4 + fire damage) 24: Nadrs (4.58 + poison, drop from Cargo Crab Colin) 27: Gladius (4.47/4.86) 28: Mithran Scimitar (4.83, DEX+3) 30: Centurion's Sword (5.07, acc+3 att+4) 30: Broadsword (4.89/5.29) 34: Bastokan Sword (5.48/5.92, acc+3 att+4) 37: Holy Sword (5.87/6.30 + light damage) 38: Divine Sword (5.92/6.34 + light damage) 40: Immortal's Scimitar (6.61, MP+10 STR+1 INT+1 ) 40: Combat Caster's Scimitar (6.81, acc+3 att+5) 43: Combat Caster's Scimitar +1/2 (7.26/7.74, acc+3 att+5) 47: Flame Blade (7.63/8.09 + fire damage) 50: Immortal's Shotel (8.14, Acc+5 HP/MP+10, ) 53: Darksteel Falchion (8.31/8.95) 55: Musketeer Commander's Falchion (9.15, acc+3 att+6) 55: Kilij (7.88/8.38, MP+15/20) 55: Wise Wizard's Anelace (9.03, att+14) 60: Leech Scimitar (9.66 + MP drain, MP+12) 62: Cutlass (9.41/9.91) 64: Jagdplaute (8.83/9.33, STR+2/3 AGI+2/3 VIT+2/3) 65: Ifrit's Blade (9.15 + fire damage, STR+3 att+10, ) 65: Vermin Slayer (8.11/8.61, MP+15/20, Enhances Vermin Killer) 65: Aquan Slayer (8.11/8.61, MP+15/20, Enhances Aquan Killer) 65: Darksteel Kilij (8.11/8.61, MP+15/20) 67: Platinum Cutlass (9.41/9.91, DEX+1/2) 69: Wing Sword (9.55/10.14 + wind damage, STR+2/3 AGI+2/3 VIT+2/3) 71: Senior Gold Musketeer's Scimitar (10.73) 71: Sapara of Trials (9.66, ) 72: Dissector (9.35, crit+6% ) 72: Martial Anelace (9.75, TP bonus) 72: Shiva's Shotel (9.38, acc+8 INT+4 ) 73: Adaman Kilij (10.42/11, MP+15/20 DEX+2/3 VIT+2/3) 73: Dragon Slayer (10.42/11, MP+15/20 DEX+2/3 VIT+2/3 Enhances Dragon Killer effect) 73: Demon Slayer (10.42/11, MP+15/20 DEX+2/3 VIT+2/3 Enhances Demon Killer effect) Shield Blue Mage has a very limited selection of shields, and no shield skill, but some shields can provide stat bonuses. 30: Subjob shields (e.g. Pilferer's Aspis for /THF) 30: Tortoise Shield (INT+1 MND+1 Under own nation's control: Converts 15 HP to MP) 58: Astral Shield (Converts 30 HP to MP) 68: Astral Aspis (3, AGI+3 INT+3, Converts 25 HP to MP) 74: Genbu's Shield (24, Eva +10, Physical damage taken -10%, ) Ranged Blue Mage has no throwing skill, but some throwing items provide useful stat bonuses. Items that go in the Ammo slot can be swapped around without losing TP, so you can swap between, say, Tiphia Sting for TP, Olibanum Sachet for physical Blue Magic, and Phantom Tathlum for magical Blue Magic. The Chakram weapons go in the Ranged slot, so equipping one of them resets TP. 1: Happy Egg, Fortune Egg, Orphic Egg 15: Rogetsurin (for pulling) 25: Morion Tathlum (MP+3 INT+1) 30: RSE sachets: Elvaan gives STR+2, Tarutaru gives INT+2, Hume gives +1 of each 43: Junior Musketeer's Chakram +1/+2 (STR+2/3 outside nation's control) 50: Mantra Coin (MP+12) 58: Tiphia Sting (acc+2 att+2) 61: Death Chakram (from Pulling the Strings solo ENM60) 66: Phantom Tathlum (MP+10 INT+2) 70: Hedgehog Bomb (MP+30 Enmity-1) 75: Aureole (macc+8, drop from Absolute Virtue) Head 1: Bronze Cap (2/3) 1: Cache-Nez (2, Enmity+2) 1: Copper Hairpin (MP+5/6) 6: Traveler's Hat (3, MND+1) 7: Leather Bandana (3/4) 9: Compound Eye Circlet (4, Evasion+5) 10: Brass Hairpin (MP+10/11) 11: Brass Cap (5/6) 14: Noble's Ribbon (CHR+3, for BST sub only) 15: Bastokan Cap (6/7, INT+1, MP+2/3) 16: Bone Mask (7/8, Evasion+0/1) 18: Bonze's Circlet (7, MP+2) 19: Garrison Sallet (5, MND+1 CHR+1) 20: Baron's Chapeau (8, INT+2 Enmity+2) 20: Blissful Chapeau (7, Enchantment Recover MP) 20: Trump Crown (10, HP/MP+14~ CHR+2) 21: Beetle Mask (9/10, Evasion+0/1) 24: Emperor Hairpin (DEX+3 AGI+3 Evasion+10) 25: Shade Tiara (10/11) 27: Brass Mask (11/12) 30: Mercenary Captain's Headgear (10, STR+1 DEX+1) 34: Windurstian/Federation Headgear (11/12, STR+1 DEX+1, inside nation's control MP+10/12) 39: Sinister Mask (12, STR+2 INT+2, drop from Mahisha) 41: Voyager Sallet (STR+3 DEX+4, drop from Carmine Dobsonfly) 50: Storm Zucchetto (15, acc+4 macc+2, drop from an unknown Assault) 60: Magus Keffiyeh (23, INT+3 MND+3 Enhances Monster Correlation Effects, reward from AF3 quest) 62: Shadow Mask (20, STR+2 MP+10, drop from Shadow NMs in Bostaunieux Oubliette) 70: Optical Hat (acc+10 eva+10, drop from Hakutaku) 72: Errant Hat (28/29, INT+3/4, MND+3/4, CHR+3/4, Enmity-5/6) 72: Yigit Turban (21, MND+4, Enmity-5, MP While Healing+1, Magic Attack Bomus+2, ) 73: Crimson Mask (34/35, HP+20/22, MP+20/22, Regen, ) 75: Homam Zucchetto (26, acc/macc+4 hp/mp+22 haste+3%, drop from Central Apollyon) 75: Nashira Turban (19, macc+5, Enmity-5, Haste+2%, Spell Interruption Rate Down+10%, drop from Central Temenos - 4th Floor) 75: Morrigan's Coronal (15, MP+20, STR+4, INT+4, MND+4, acc+5, macc+5, ) 75: Walahra Turban (HP+30 MP+30 Haste+5%, donate 1000 Imp. Bronze Pieces to Gajaad in Al Zahbi) Body 1: Many options 7: Leather Vest (7/9) 8: Mana Tunic (9, Enchantment: Recover MP) 10: Scale Mail (11/12) 16: Bone Harness (14/15) 17: Lizard Jerkin (15/16) 18: Garrison Tunica (15, DEX+1 CHR+1) 20: Baron's Saio (15, INT+1 MND+1) 21: Beetle Harness (17/18) 25: Shade Harness (19/20) 27: Steam Scale Mail (23) 30: Mercenary Captain's Doublet (20, DEX+1 AGI+1) 33: RSE (Mithra and Tarutaru give STR+1, Galka and Elvaan give INT+1) 34: Bastokan/Republic Scale Mail (24/25, VIT+1, Inside nation control Eva+3/4) 34: Windurstian/Federation Doublet (21/22, DEX+1 AGI+1, Inside nation control CHR+1/2) 37: Iron Scale Mail (28/29) 45: Brigandine (32/33, HP+10 DEX+2 VIT+2/same +1 to all stats) 50: Cerise Doublet (28, Acc+3 Att+3, reward from Brygid the Stylist Returns) 55: Jaridah Peti (42/43, Acc+5/6 Att+5/6) 57: Scorpion Harness (40/41, Acc+10/12 Eva+10/12) 58: Magus Jubbah (44, HP/MP+12 STR+3 DEX+3 Blue Magic Skill+15, Artifact Armor) 59: Vermillion Cloak (46, MP+10+1% adds Refresh effect) 67: Assault Jerkin (42, Acc+3, Att+18, drop from Ose) 72: Errant Houppelande (42/43, INT/MND/CHR+10/11, MP Regeneration While Healing+5/6) 72: Yigit Gomlek (40, Eva+7, Magic Attack Bonus+5, MP Regeneration While Healing+5, reward from Assault) 73: Crimson Scale Mail (52/53, HP+40/42, MP+40/42, INT+10/11, MND+10/11, ) 75: Homam Corazza (49, HP/MP+28 Acc+15 Enhances Triple Attack effect, drop from Central Apollyon) 75: Nashira Manteel (41, Healing Magic Skill+5 Magic Accuracy+5 Haste+3%, drop from Proto-Ultima) 75: Morrigan's Robe (38, STR+8, INT+8, MND+8, acc+5, att+5, Magic Attack Bonus+5, Refresh, ) Hands 1: Many options 7: Leather Gloves (2/3) 10: Legionnaire's Mittens/Royal Footman's Gloves (3, Att+3) 11: Zealot's Mitts (3, MP+5 MND+3) 14: Battle Gloves (4, Acc+3 Eva+3) 20: Garrison Gloves (4, VIT+1 INT+1) 27: RSE (Hume and Tarutaru give STR, Galka and Elvaan give INT and MP) 30: Gigas Bracelets (9, STR+3) 40: Ogygos's Bracelets (9, STR+5) 50: Enkelados's Bracelets (14, STR+7) 50: Sly Gauntlets (10, INT+3) 51: Aiming Bracelets (6, Acc+6 Att-18) 55: Jaridah Bazubands (14/15, Acc+3/4 Eva+2/3) 56: Magus Bazubands (16, MP+15 Parry+10 Increases Chance to Learn Blue Magic, Artifact Armor) 57: Light Gauntlets (15, STR+3) 60: Pallas's Bracelets (15, STR+9) 62: RSE2 (Tarutaru gives STR, others give INT and MP) 70: Alkyoneus's Bracelets (16, STR+11) 72: Errant Cuffs (20/21, INT+5/6 MP+20/25) 72: Dusk Gloves (24/25, HP+20/22 ATK+5/6 Haste+3/4 Decreases movement speed) 72: Yigit Gages (17, INT+5 MND+5 Magic Attack Bonus+2 Eva+4) 73: Crimson Finger Gauntlets 75: Homam Manopolas (20, Acc+4 Enmity+3 Haste+3 HP/MP+20, drop from Central Apollyon) 75: Nashira Gages (18, MAcc+3 Enmity-4 Haste+1, drop from Proto-Ultima) Legs 1: Many options 7: Sturdy Slacks (5, Enchantment: HP/MP+7) 10: Scale Cuisses (7/8) 17: Lizard Trousers (10/11) 20: Baron's Slops (11, MP Regeneration While Healing+1) 20: Mage's Slacks (11, INT+1) 21: Garrison Hose (9, STR+1 DEX+1) 21: Beetle Subligar (12/13) 25: Bastokan/Republic Subligar (12/13, Att+3/5) 27: Brass Cuisses (15/16) 31: RSE (Tarutaru gives STR, Galka gives INT and MP, Mithra/M.Hume/F.Hume give MP and MND) 48: Magic Cuisses (26, INT+3 MND+3) 54: Magus Shalwar (33, HP+20 VIT+3 AGI+3, Spell interruption rate down 10%) 63: Tiger/Feral Trousers (29/30, Att+4/5) 70: Volunteer's Brais (0, MP+20 Acc+6) 71: Vendor's Slops (39/40, HP/MP+25/30 MND+2/3 Acc+3/4) 72: Errant Slops (38, STR-5 DEX-5 VIT-5 AGI-5 INT+7 MND+7 CHR+7 Enmity-3) 72: Jet Seraweels (34, MP+15 INT+7 MND+7 Enmity-4) 72: Yigit Seraweels (30 HP+25 MP+25 Evasion+6 MP recovered while healing+2, ) 72: Dusk Trousers (47, HP+35 Attack+14 Ranged Accuracy+10, Decreases movement speed) 73: Crimson Cuisses (43, HP+25 MP+25, Movement speed +12%, ) 75: Galliard Trousers (30, HP+20 STR+2 DEX-2 VIT+2 AGI-2 INT-2 MND-2 CHR-2 Accuracy+5 Ranged Accuracy+5, ) 75: Homam Cosciales (35, HP+26 MP+26 Accuracy+3, Enhances "Fast Cast" effect, Haste+3%, ) 75: Nashira Seraweels (30, Divine magic skill +5, Enfeebling magic skill +5, Magic Accuracy+3, Haste+2%, ) 75: Morrigan's Slops (27, MP+25, STR+3, INT+10, MND+10, Enmity-2, ) Feet 1: Many options 7: Leaping Boots (3, DEX+3 AGI+3) 18: Garrison Boots (4, INT+1 MND+1) 24: Winged Boots (5/6, DEX+3 AGI+3) 29: RSE (Tarutaru and Mithra give STR, others give INT and MP) 35: Mannequin Pumps (6, MP+12 INT+1 MND+2) 38: Mountain Gaiters (7, STR+1 INT+2 Evasion+2, Spell interruption rate down 5%) 50: Storm Gambieras (9, STR+2, HP recovered while healing +2) 52: Magus Charuqs (13, HP+13 MP+13, Evasion skill +10, Enmity-3) 55: Jaridah Nails (12/13, Acc+1/2) 62: RSE2 (Tarutaru and Hume give STR, Elvaan and Mithra give INT and MP) 67: Rutter Sabatons (16, STR+3 VIT+2 Attack+5 Slow+2%) 72: Yigit Crackows (11, INT+3 MND+3 Evasion+5, "Magic Atk. Bonus"+2) 73: Crimson Greaves 74: Heroic Boots (13, STR+2 CHR+3 Enmity+1) 75: Homam Gambieras (16, HP+31 MP+31 Accuracy+6 Ranged Accuracy+6 Haste+3%) 75: Nashira Crackows (13, Elemental magic skill +5, Summoning magic skill +5, Magic Accuracy+2, Haste+1%) Neck 7: Justice Badge (1, MND+3) 15: Bird Whistle (HP+5 CHR+3) 20: Black Silk Neckerchief (2, INT+1) 21: Spike Necklace (STR+3 DEX+3 MND-6) 26: Holy Phial (3, MP+9 MND+3) 33: Peacock Charm (Accuracy+10 Ranged Accuracy+10) 47: Auditory Torque (5, Latent effect under a song or roll: STR+4 VIT+4) 50: Intellect Torque (4, INT+2) 56: Reraise Gorget (5, Accuracy+3 Ranged Accuracy+3, Enchantment: "Reraise II") 60: Chivalrous Chain (4, STR+3 Accuracy+5, "Store TP"+1) 60: Enlightened Chain (INT+3 MND+2) 60: Grandiose Chain (HP+10 MP+10, HP recovered while healing +2, MP recovered while healing +2) 70: Uggalepih Pendant (MP+20, Latent effect @ less than or equal to 50% MP: "Magic Atk. Bonus +8") 73: Justice Torque (STR+5, Scythe skill +7, Great Katana skill +7) 73: Fortitude Torque (VIT+5, Sword skill +7, Great Axe skill +7) Earrings 1: Cassie Earring 10: Energy Earring 10: Optical Earring 16: Bone Earring 17: Valor Earring 21: Beetle Earring 29: Cunning Earring 30: Subjob earrings 30: Morion Earring 35: Healing Earring 38: Geist Earring 40: Intruder Earring 45: Tortoise Earring 47: Moldavite Earring 49: Boroka Earring 49: Harvest Earring 49: Heims Earring 50: Antivenom Earring 52: Accurate Earring 55: RSE Earrings from Automaton Assault 60: DO NOT USE Immortal's Earring, it's only for BLU sub 60: Phantom Earring 61: Minuet Earring 65: Diabolos's Earring 65: Relaxing Earring 67: Triumph Earring 72: Divine Might and Apocalypse Nigh earrings 75: Brutal Earring 75: Loquacious Earring Rings 1: Nation rings 1: Ascetic's Ring 10: Astral Ring 10: Saintly Ring 10: Eremite's Ring 14: Vision Ring 14: Courage Ring 30: Archer's Ring 30: Rajas Ring 30: Tamas Ring 34: Venerer Ring 35: Jaeger Ring 36: Puissance Ring 36: Wisdom Ring 40: Ether Ring 40: Sniper's Ring 40: Woodsman Ring 50: Garrulous Ring 50: Hale Ring 54: Victory Ring 54: Genius Ring 57: Toreador's Ring 57: Bomb Queen Ring 72: Ruby Ring 72: Diamond Ring 72: Sapphire Ring 74: Snow Ring 74: Aqua Ring 74: Flame Ring Waist 1: Blood Stone 1: Dash Sash 7: Leather Belt 8: Heko Obi +1 14: Friar's Rope 15: Warrior's Belt 18: Brave Belt/Samsonian Belt 28: Shaman's Belt 30: Subjob belts 30: Mercenary Captain's Belt 40: Tilt Belt 41: Reverend Sash 45: Vanguard Belt 48: Life Belt 50: RSE ("Belt"s give STR, "Stone"s give INT and MP) 50: Storm Belt 50: Swift Belt 50: Royal Knight's Belt 60: Potent Belt 60: Penitent's Rope 63: Sagacious Cotton Obi 70: RSE2 (some "Sash" give STR, some "Rope" give INT) 71: Elemental Obis 71: Hierarch Belt 71: Warwolf Belt Back 4: Rabbit Mantle 12: Traveler's Mantle 18: Dhalmel Mantle 20: Variable Cape 24: Nomad's Mantle 28: Wolf Mantle/Invisible Mantle 30: Subjob capes 32: Black Cape 32: White Cape 43: Red Cape 47: Jaguar Mantle 54: Jester's Cape 55: Royal Army Mantle 61: Amemet Mantle 71: Forager's Mantle 71: Rainbow Cape 73: Altruistic Cape